


Worth The Risk

by RatedMX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Wonho, Consensual, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, other members mentioned - Freeform, tattooed Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedMX/pseuds/RatedMX
Summary: "You're so beautiful, but you already know that."





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a self indulgent practice fic for me. It has been a while since I have written and published something so this is just me testing the waters. I hope you enjoy this story even though it is just 90% plotless smut. (:

‘How the hell did this happen?’

He has been asking himself this question for weeks, ever since his older sister had told him about the publicity stunt her manager had set up. His sister had been born with the better side of the gene pool and was an up and coming model. It had been her managers' idea for her to gain more publicity by dating someone more exposed to the public eye.

Which is where Shin Hoseok comes in. 

It was supposed to be simple Soyou would go on a few public dates with him and get her name more out there. In return, Hoseok would get to clean up his bad boy persona by finally looking like he could commit to one female. 

Hoseok’s image started to slip from Korea’s boyfriend to Korea’s rebellious son when he started playing the villain in dramas. Dispatch believed he was taking the roles to heart and had been spotted several times with different women, and sometimes men, on his arm. 

He got a front row seat to the deception since he lived with Soyou. It had started off innocently enough with Hoseok showing up before Soyou got home with flowers waiting to go to a preplanned location they knew Dispatch would be. He was used to being alone in the house since Soyou was rarely home and since he was still trying to dig himself out of college debt and couldn’t afford to go out much. He would never admit out loud that he enjoyed having another presence in the house. It started with Hoseok just occasionally showing up before Soyou and staying after she left which turned into him staying to finish a movie with him or asking him to help finish the wine that Soyou hadn’t liked. 

Something that was supposed to be simply turned into, well he wouldn’t call Hoseok’s hands down the back of his pants difficult but the word hard could be used in some form of context.

He was going over his notes in the living room trying to understand the feelings the artist wanted to get across and which beats would go best enjoying the silence when there was a knock on the door. When the opened the door he immediately greeted by the white lilies in Hoseok’s hands. The look that came across Hoseok’s face wasn’t of disappointment when he told him that she was out of town for business and must have forgotten to tell him, but the look a prey might give its victim before they sank their teeth in when he said “I know.” The look alone should have had Changkyun shutting the door instead of opening it wider without a word. 

“Are you sure?” Hoseok mutters quietly shutting the door behind him.

He nodded without hesitation. Hoseok wasn’t that much taller than him, but there was so much more of him. They had been left alone several times before but this time was different. He could almost taste Hoseok’s cologne on his tongue. He could see his tattoos more clearly through his white button-down shirt with a few peeking out the top and where he had his sleeves rolled up. Slowly the arm he was looking at moved to encircle his hips. 

“Use your words Kyun, we aren’t going to do anything without me hearing what you want first.” Words were coming from Hoseok’s mouth but he was more distracted by the silver that peeked out when he spoke. Without taking the chance to consider his actions he moves his finger against the center of Hoseok’s plump lower lip. Hoseok indulges him opening his mouth slightly to allow a finger to slip in and tap the metal once before closing his mouth completely around it and pulling it out while staring at him. “I said use your words baby.”

He wanted Hoseok.

Against his wall, over his desk, against his mattress, didn't matter. 

He just.

He wanted him.

Badly.

He could have this. Using the hand that Hoseok still held, he gripped the elder’s collar. “I want to put my mouth everywhere, and then I want you to fuck me.”

Before he can take back any of his words Hoseok’s hands are down his pants and his tongue in his mouth. Hoseok was desperately trying to get Changkyun’s loose sweater off with one hand without breaking this kiss. He quickly gave up when Changkyun put both hands on his on his face kissing him hard, swallowing the moan that escaped when he rocked his hips forward.

“Fuck you’re trying to kill me.” Hoseok had managed to free his lips but that didn’t stop him from making his way down his neck licking at the tattoos that were revealed when he pushed more of the shirt aside. “Not that I’m against fucking you against your front door I don’t think your neighbors would appreciate the view as much as I would.”

The haze he had been in since taking a big intake of Hoseok’s cologne finally broke and he pulled back enough to take in their surroundings. Sure, enough they were in the living room with all the curtains pulled back. While the thought of being caught or watched made something warm settle in his stomach he couldn’t not only do that to Hoseok’s repetition but his sisters as well. 

It took everything to slip out of Hoseok’s warm grip and slowly make his way upstairs while pulling off his sweatshirt hoping the elder would catch on and follow. He opened his bedroom door without turning around and walking to curtains to close them when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. 

His low moan fills the air breaking the silence when Hoseok's hand slides slowly down his back until it hits the waistband of the old jeans he's wearing. They start to slide down over the curve of his ass and Changkyun can't stop himself from lifting his ass just that little bit higher digging his nails into one of the firm thighs behind him. Hoseok’s other hand slides down the front of his body and follows the trail of hair that leads to Changkyun’s cock. He takes it in his hand and makes one simple stroke, causing his moans to go up an octave.

Usually, he would be embarrassed by how close he was from simple touching, but Hoseok’s breath against his neck had his stomach tightening in a familiar way. “I thought we were going to do what I wanted.”

He felt almost instant regret when the hand around him squeezed almost painfully making him gasp before it pulled away making Changkyun turn around. “Then how do you want it, baby?”

“I told you I wanted to put my mouth everywhere first, take off your clothes and sit on the bed.” With nails digging into his skin he watches the elder slowly taking his clothes off. 

Tease. 

He waits until he does what he is told and sits on the bed, “you are so fucking gorgeous it is unreal,” Changkyun says, brushing his hands down Hoseok's tattoo-covered sides, over his pecs, experimenting with the metal attached to one of his nipples before tracing over his abs. “But you already know this.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it,” Hoseok says, and Changkyun makes a mental note to tell him more often if it always makes him smile this wide.

Changkyun takes a moment to gather his breath and thoughts as he starts to take off his clothes. He wants to take his time. Needs to take his time. This might be his only chance with Hoseok and he will be damned if ruins it by coming too soon. 

When he lifts his head Hoseok is looking at him. “You’re so pretty, baby. My manager almost called this whole thing off when he saw me look at you during that first meeting. Even he knew I would risk myself getting into more trouble for you.” Hoseok pats his lap and the haze starts to control his mind again as he spreads his legs to straddle the thick legs underneath him. He steadies himself by placing his hands on Hoseok’s neck and the inked roses on his shoulder. “Bet you’re going to be even prettier when you moan and beg for me.”

He can’t help it that the dominance in his voice plus the pet name made his hips jump forward causing them both to gasp. He reminds himself to go slow as he angles his hips again while moving to bring his lips back to the other males. It’s different than before when they were both just trying to rip off one another clothes and touch whatever they could. Now he can feel the slow movement of Hoseok’s hands moving across his chest, pressing into his soft stomach that makes his muscles in his stomach twitch before finding his hips again and guiding them. 

He remembers his original task and moves his way down to Hoseok’s rose-covered shoulders to follow the vine back up to his neck sucking and biting it until Hoseok pulls his hair back to remind him about marks. Hoseok is currently shooting a drama and the stylist will probably scowl him for the marks but he can’t bring himself to care too much admiring the way they contrast against the pale skin. 

He pushes him flat on the bed to give him more room as he kisses down over Hoseoks' chest, finds that the metal is cold against the palm of his heated skin and quickly follows his hands with his mouth. Changkyun didn’t suspect having a man much bigger than him writhing under him to turn him on so much but he had never been this hard in his twenty-two years of life. He gives the barbell one last kiss before moving slightly over to work up a real bite, his hand against Hoseoks' abdomen could feel the way he tenses and flexes as he does it. 

He can’t help it, he needs friction. He shifts his hips back and lifts his hips, pressing their cocks together in a way that makes them both stop and gasp for breath. He kisses the already bruising bite mark before continuing his journey downward. The smell of the skin beneath is intoxicating and he gets lost in tasting as much of the ink covered skin adoring Hoseok’s muscles that the hand still in his hair pulls to remind him that they both won’t make it through for foreplay if he continues for much longer.

He barely has his lips around Hoseok before he is being pulled back up to Hoseok’s face. Hoseok pulls him close, kissing him sweet and fast then dirty and slow. He lets him lead the kisses, lets Hoseok push up against him in his desperate search for friction, lets him suck his tongue into his mouth and swallows his moans. 

He slides his fingers into Hoseok’s hair, tightening his grip and earning himself a muffled groan that vibrates around his cock, and he definitely needs it to happen again. He lets Hoseok dig his thumbs into his thighs and spreads his legs a little wider, his body aching from the pleasure. He never in a million years thought this would happen and now that it is, he knows it’s going to be over before he wants it to be. He forces himself to removes himself from Hoseok enough to reach under the pillow for the lube he keeps stashed there. He nearly doubles over when the hand that had been kneading his ass moves inward. 

“Give me the bottle.” It wasn’t a question so he doesn’t hesitate to hand Hoseok the bottle as they both scoot up the bed to get more comfortable. 

He hears the click of the bottle opening and his body shivers when cold lube hits his skin. Hoseok's finger slides around his rim before pushing inside. He moans in pleasure and embarrassment at how easily it goes in.

Hoseok chuckles and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Do you do this a lot? Do you picture me fucking you baby?” 

Hoseok is already adding another finger, but his eyes stay on his face watching for any discomfort. “I told you to use your words Kyunnie.” 

“Fuck, yeah,” he whines, a broken sound escapes his lips as he pushes his hips back.

After what seems like forever he has to get Hoseok to stop.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he shifts forward, trying to get away from Hoseok’s fingers.

Hoseok’s fingers instantly stop and start to pull out. “What is it?”

“You need to fuck me now because if you keep doing that I’m not going to last much longer and-and fuck, Hoseok, I need you inside of me and fuck, condoms are in the top drawer.” He vaguely moves his hand in its direction.

“How do you want to do this?” Hoseok asked, his own patience sounding completely gone as he stretches over to dig through the drawer. 

He chooses not to answer and simply takes the packet from Hoseok’s hands and lift his hips to give his hands more access to reach downwards. He hears a low “good boy” from above him while he slips the condom on. He is just about to reach back and line himself up when Hoseok’s hands on his hips stop him. He watches him with curious eyes as he reaches for the lube again. 

“I want you so wet that I can just slip back into you later. I want to make you so messy baby.” Hoseok keeps one hand on his hip as he spreading his fingers to open him up and lets his lubed covered fingers slide inside quickly, before pouring some onto himself. 

He didn’t know this was something he would like so much, but the contrast of the cold lube sliding down his burning skin stirred something in his lower stomach. He should have been blushing from the noise that was made when he was finally started to lower himself on Hoseok’s cock. The lube helping him sink down completely.

“Fuck, careful baby. God, neither of us are going to last long are we?” Hoseok grunts as he sits up to bite at his skin while he tries to keep him still for a moment. 

He could already feel the coil in his stomach ready to snap and he hadn’t even moved yet. “I’m already, Fuck I’m so wet, I’m —”

“Close?” Hoseok offers, loosening his grip so he could finally move his hips to a slow rocking motion trying to make this last as long as possible.

“—Yeah.” His voice is breathless, everything feels too intimate and not how a quick fuck should feel. Hoseok is looking at him with an open expression of want and awe as lifts his hips half way up and rocking himself back down slowly. 

“Next time baby I’m going to take you apart slowly.” It wasn’t going to last much longer and they both knew it. It only took Hoseok thrusting up once while pulling him down hard for him to cum all over Hoseok’s stomach. He collapsed forward biting and kissing anything his mouth could reach trying to ignore the overstimulation kicking in as Hoseok kept a brutal pace. Hoseok pushed his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, gripping it tightly, causing him to whimper as he smashed their lips together before coming with a jolt.

The air seems to hang between them as they both try to catch their breath. Changkyun lays there on top of Hoseok afraid that if he moves he will break the moment and Hoseok will leave. He can feel his eyes start to sting at the thought so he shuts them and focuses on Hoseok’s breathing.

Against his better judgment when Hoseok starts to move away he clings to him, “Please, don’t.” He misses Hoseok’s reply because the ringing in his ears are too loud and it feels like the room is getting smaller. He knew this was how it was supposed to be, this was just a good fuck and nothing more, he didn’t think the emptiness in his chest would feel this large. Maybe he could go to Kihyun’s house when Hoseok came to pick up his sister for the next few months until they “broke up.”

He curls into himself closer trying to seek the warmth that had left the bed. A new wave of tears hit when he realizes he can still smell Hoseok on his sheets.

He almost bolts off the bed when he feels a wet cloth touch his skin. He makes the mistake of turning his face to look at Hoseok in the face. “Shit, Kyunnie are you crying? Did I hurt you?” A gentle hand cups his cheek as he shakes his head. Everything feels fuzzy except the warm hand touching him. Once Hoseok is satisfied that he is clean enough he moves them both underneath the duvet puling Changkyun close. He runs his fingers through his tangled hair and seems to understand that he isn’t ready for words.

It isn’t until the room starts to fill with fading orange sunlight that Hoseok kisses him soft, gentle, easy. He lets himself be kissed, lets himself believe that he is allowed to keep this if only for a moment. His bubble snaps when Hoseok pulls back and asks him why he was upset earlier.

He has never been good with expressing himself through words. Jooheon had told him time and time again that he needed to speak up sometimes, but speaking up wasn’t the problem it was the words that needed to be spoken. Hoseok allows him to think his words over as he stares at the top of his head as Changkyun traces the patterns of all the different tattoos scattered across Hoseok’s skin. It was one of his first memories with Hoseok when his sister was stuck in traffic and he had explained the meaning behind each one. He tries not to think of how much the house will fill empty without him around.

“I don’t want you to go.”

Hoseok sighs into his hair and he braces himself for the rejection, but instead, he feels lips on the crown of his head and Hoseok mumbling, “this kid,” into his hair. He looks up to try and decipher what Hoseok is saying and freezes at the softness of his eyes and the slightly smug smile on his face. “How are we supposed to break down all those metaphorical anti-gay societal walls you always talk about if I leave?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means we are going to take the world by a storm baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/ratedwonkyun


End file.
